Son indifférence n'avait d'égal que mon amour
by Manfred-von-lys
Summary: Neville se perds la nuit et débarque chez Severus qui va le retenir contre sa volonté. SS/NL mais aussi DM/HP et BZ/RW Ne tient pas compte des livres.
1. Chapter 1

Première fic, soyez indulgents ^^  
Contient des relations explicites entre hommes, homophobes s'abstenir!

Le jeune homme était accoudé au comptoir silencieusement, il fixait son verre tout en le remuant. Il regardait indifféremment le liquide ambré danser. Il senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il but d'une traite son verre qu'il reposa négligemment sur un coin du comptoir, il fit signe au serveur et en commanda un autre. Sous l'attente qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il se regarda dans le miroir face à lui, il avait bien changé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés correctement, ses habits étaient très classe et bien repassés, son air timide et ses joue rouges avaient disparus, une connaissance ne le reconnaitrait sans doute pas. Ses anciens amis, à ses yeux, toujours autant empli de douceur, de gentillesse... Il soupira. Quand le serveur lui apporta son verre, il hésita quelques instant puis l'amena à sa bouche et en but une gorgé. Il senti le liquide lui bruler légèrement la trachée et entendit "sensualité" de Axelle Red qui s'élevait dans le bar, il regarda au travers du miroir les couples qui se rassemblaient et qui commençaient à danser au rythme qu'imposait la douce voix de la chanteuse. Puis lentement, il plongea dans les souvenirs que cette chanson avait provoquée , essayant de se rappeler ce qui l'avait conduit ici à ce moment.

Tout avait commençait par une froide nuit de Novembre, Neville, jeune homme timide et négligé de vingt ans conduisait pour rentrer chez lui, Ron, son meilleur ami lui téléphona pour s'assurer qu'il était bien rentré.

«-Allo?

-Neville? C'est Ron, t'es encore en voiture j'entends du bruit...

-Ouais vieux ça bouchonnais, j'ai pris un raccourci, je devrais bientôt être rentré. Bip Bip, Ah mince j'ai plus beaucoup de batterie

-Ah d'acc... Ce fut un tintement bien connu qui termina la phrase de Neville

Ron regarda le téléphone d'un air ébahis.

-Un problème mon cœur? lui demanda Blaise

-Je ne sais pas, Neville a emprunté un raccourci et en plus il a plus de batterie j'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien...»

Ron était un très vieil ami à lui, ils se sont connus en primaire et sont restés amis, au lycée Ron était tombé éperdument amoureux de Blaise même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Neville l'avait aidé à se comprendre et à séduire la personne qu'il pensait être son âme-sœur. Blaise était beau, intelligent et populaire. Un vrai Don Juan! Mais cela n'a pas découragé le brun, qui s'obstinant avait finis par convaincre Ron de tenter une action. Leur couple durait depuis trois ans maintenant.

Et à ce moment précis, comme porté par les mots de Ron, Neville tomba en panne en plein milieu d'un chemin de forêt... Vous me direz, quelle idée d'emprunter une telle route sans vérifier le niveau d'essence? C'est bien les jeunes ça... Pour en revenir à Neville, il était seul, sans voiture et sans portable on ne sait où et en plein milieu d'une nuit glaciale. Il se mit donc à suivre le chemin espérant rencontrer quelqu'un. Au bout d'une heure de marche dans la forêt, puisqu'il avait décidé de choisir cet intinéraire (oui parce que on ne sait jamais des fois qu'un détraqué passe par là...),Neville s'était définitivement perdu et il errait à travers les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut, une gigantesque maison, ou plutôt un manoir, ici en pleine forêt perdu au milieu de nul part. Il se sentit comme revivre et se précipita à travers les arbres pour rejoindre la porte. Il hésita avant de frapper, il ne connaissait pas l'heure mais il devait être tard, les probable occupants devaient dormir. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, donc il frappa quelques coups à la porte avec le heurtoir qui représentait une tête de serpent, il ne manqua pas de remarquer les deux serpents gravés sur la porte qui semblaient le dévisager et l'intimer de partir. Il prit cela comme un contre coup de la fatigue et attendit. Il attendit longtemps dans le silence glacial de la nuit, au bout de dix bonnes minutes il s'était découragé et attendait assis sous le proche. Finalement il entendit du bruit et se redressa, attendant qu'on lui ouvre.

Dire qu'il était surpris en voyant son futur hôte serait un euphémisme. L'homme était grand, beau, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur ses épaules nues. Oui il ne portait qu'un pantalon noir très moulant. Il avait une belle musculature apparente, des yeux noirs perçants qui semblaient lire dans son esprit. Cependant il avait les traits du visage sévère, évidemment qui ne serait pas irrité lorsqu'un parfait inconnu frappe à votre porte perdu dans la foret à 1 heure du matin? Neville tomba immédiatement sous le charme, ce type était parfaitement son style, oui lui aussi était gay comme ses amis mais il n'avait jamais rencontré l'amour, il s'était contenté de quelques aventures ou plutôt mésaventures. L'homme agaçait par le silence du garçon pris la parole:

«-Oui? Vous désirez? Demanda t-il d'un ton mièvre mais qui se voulait sarcastique.

- Euh... Le jeune sous le charme fut bien vite apeuré par le charisme et l'agressivité flagrant de sons vis à vis. Et bien... comment... Je suis tombé en panne et je me suis perdu dans la foret.

- Oui votre cerveau est en panne... Vous aventurez dans la foret... Et à part ça? Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose de particulier, parce que sinon je retourne me coucher.

- Et bien, hum, est-ce que je pourrais empruntez votre téléphone pour appeler une dépanneuse?

- On dirait bien que le froid vous a gelé les quelques neurones qui étaient fonctionnels... Sous l'incompréhension du jeune homme, il reprit: Personne ne viendra ici à cette heure!  
- Ah et bien comment je fais alors?

- Cela n'est pas mon problème! répondit-il en claquant la porte au nez du brun qui était très déstabilisé. Ce dernier frappa de nouveau à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur le visage marqué par la colère du maître des lieux. Quoi encore?  
- Je me demandais... vu que je dois attendre qu'il fasse jour si...  
- Hors de question!  
- Mais je vous en prie! je suis très fatigué et en plus il fait très froid dehors! S'il vous plais monsieur!

L'homme sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas allez se recoucher de sitôt s'il refusait, accepta non sans protester.  
- Bien d'accord, entrez, suivez moi en silence, aucunes questions.»

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers qui se trouvait en face de la porte, Neville le suivit timidement. Les pièces étaient toutes plongés dans le noir, il se dit qu'il admirerait la déco le lendemain. En haut des escaliers il suivit l'homme dans le couloir, celui-ci s'arrêta devant une porte, il l'ouvrit, alluma la lumière attendit devant, les bras croisés impatient. Neville se dépêcha donc d'entré dans la pièce. L'homme lui montra rapidement une porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain, il lui indiqua l'armoire d'un doigt et Neville comprit qu'il y trouverait des vêtements. L'homme le pria de ne pas faire de bruit le lendemain en se réveillant, de déjeuner, de téléphoner et de quitter les lieux en veillant à claquer la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie quand Neville essaya de parler.

«-Ah! j'avais dis pas de questions!  
-Hum... Juste, votre nom?  
L'homme sembla hésiter un instant puis répondit.

-Severus, Bonne nuit!»

Neville allait se présenter mais il pensa que Severus était déjà bien de mauvaise humeur alors il ne dis rien et le laissa quitter la pièce, quand la porte se referma, il chuchota un "bonne nuit Severus" et observa la pièce. Elle était pas très grande meublé d'un grand lit en chêne, de deux tables de nuits, d'une armoire, d'un bureau ainsi que de deux fauteuils en face d'une table base. La décoration était sobre. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire, sortit un pantalon ainsi qu'un t-shirt qu'il jugeait à sa taille et alla prendre une douche. Il se coucha et s'endormit tout de suite avec comme seule pensée l'intriguant Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

Après quelques soucis de PC, voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ^^ 

Le lendemain matin autour de 9 heures Neville se réveilla difficilement et en voyant la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvais, essaya de se rappeler des événements de la veille. Il se souvint alors du sombre et énigmatique Severus et se remémora ses paroles. Il se précipita hors du lit, ignorant l'heure, il devait se dépêcher de quitter les lieux avant son réveil. Il descendit les marches et erra dans les pièces du manoir avant de trouver la cuisine. Il traversa un premier salon puis une bibliothèque, une salle de billard, une salle de projection. Revint en arrière jusqu'au hall, passa par un autre salon, une salle de ball... Enfin la salle à manger et bien évidemment la cuisine. Il fit du café, en avala une première tasse rapidement puis une deuxième en prenant son temps cette fois-ci. Neville retourna dans le hall, non sans s'égarer dans diverses pièces telle qu'une salle de bain, un cellier, une salle de musique, une buanderie avec la probable chambre de la bonne et ce qui semblait être un atelier. Le jeune homme pensa alors que le manoir paraissait plus grand de 'intérieur notamment lorsqu'on s'y perd.

Une fois dans le hall il s'approcha du téléphone et trouva dans le meuble sur lequel il était posé, un annuaire ( et oui ça existe encore!). Il chercha donc le numéro d'un garage et le composa.

A midi, Severus s'éveilla dans sa chambre et fut surpris de sentir une bonne odeur de viande qui chatouillais ses narines. Il se demanda si les potentiels voisins qui devaient habiter assez loin organiser un barbecue. Mais soudain il se rappela l'imprudent intrus qui s'était risqué à demander hospitalité.  
- Il a pas osé quand même? Pensa Severus. Il sortit de son lit, s'habilla et se rendit rapidement et énervé vers la cuisine. Quand il fut arrivé il constata qu'il avait eu raison de préparer un sermon lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme bien tranquillement derrière les fourneaux à chantonner. Il toussota ce qui fit sursauter Neville et il se retourna grand sourire vers son hôte sans se douter de l'état de colère dans lequel se trouvait Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici? Demanda t-il sévèrement. Ne vous ais-je pas ordonner de quitter les lieux le matin? Il accentua bien le « ordonner »

-C'est-à-dire que j'ai téléphoné pour qu'on me dépanne mais... à cause de la neige ils peuvent pas venir... Dis calmement Neville.

-La neige? Il regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur les jardins et put constater qu'en effet il devait bien avoir quelques centimètres de neiges. Ah... Et alors? Çà ne réponds pas à ma question, pourquoi êtes-vous encore là? 

-Bein je ne peux pas partir... je ne connais même pas le chemin jusqu'à la ville, je risque de me perdre comme hier soir.

-En quoi ça me regarde? J'ai été assez gentil je troue de vous laissez dormir ici hier alors maintenant déguerpissez de chez moi! Hurla Severus.

-Je vous propose un marché! L'homme releva un sourcil et Neville continua. Vous me permettez de rester jusqu'à ce que la neige fonde et en échange je fais quelques travaux comme la cuisine et le ménage. Neville avait remarquer que toutes les pièces étaient envahis de poussières et que certaines sentaient le renfermé.

Cela inspira fortement Severus qui empoignât le poignet du jeune garçon et le traina au travers du manoir jusqu'à la salle de billard. Vous jouez? Demanda t-il durement à Neville. Celui-ci opina de la tête et Severus reprit

-je vous propose un autre marché. On fait une partie, si vous gagnez je vous laisse ma voiture avec un plan pour regagnez la ville.  
- Et si vous gagnez?  
- Si je gagne... vous devenez mon serviteur jusqu'à ce que je décide de vous rendre votre liberté!  
- Serviteur? Demanda d'un air ahuris le jeune homme

-Mon précédent Major d'homme m'a quitté il y a quelques mois et puisque vous insistez pour rester...

-Je voulais restez quelques jours pas une éternité!

-vous pouvez gagnez...  
-Hum... Neville hésita quelques minutes puis demanda si Severus était un bon joueur. Il se savait pas trop mal mais il y a toujours meilleur que soit.

-Bah je me débrouille répondit-il négligemment.

Neville accepta et ils commencèrent la partie. Severus laissa Neville casser. Il rentra deux boules rouges à la suite puis perdit la main. Severus reprit et ne laissa plus jouer, il rentra toutes les boules jaunes et enchaîna avec la noire. Neville resta bouche-bée.

-voilà qui est réglé reprit Severus. Vous garderez la même chambre. Je eux le petit déjeuner au lit à 12h, le déjeuner à 16 heures dans ma chambre et le dîner à 23 heures toujours à ma chambre! Ne rentrait jamais dans ma chambre sans y être invité et évitez de me déranger! C'est compris? Neville hocha lentement la tête, il était désespéré. Bien vous commencerez par les pièces du rez-de-chaussé

-A vos ordres maître répondit ironiquement Neville qui venait de se remettre du choc.

-Severus qui avait bien compris l'ironie le pris au mot. Très bonne idée! Je t'appellerais serviteur et tu m'appelleras Maître ou Monsieur... Nan Maître c'est bien! Bon je retourne à mes occupations, n'oublie pas les horaires. Et il quitta la pièce laissant Neville seul qui s'écroula sur un des fauteuils et commença à penser à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Dieu pour qu'ile le punisse ainsi... Au moins son « maître » était beau c'est déjà ça, pensa t-il. Il pensa à Ron et Blaise qui s'inquièteront probablement s'il ne leur donnait pas de nouvelles. Il se dit qu'ils les appelleraient plus tard, se leva et se mit à chercher un placard avec le nécessaire pour nettoyez cet immense et poussiéreux manoir. 

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'attends vos avis avec impatience! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Pour explication... J'hésitais à mettre ce chapitre maintenant, il fallait le mettre à un moment et je me suis dit qu'après tout, vu que cette histoire repose sur la frustration... Autant le mettre maintenant... Donc voilà mon 3eme chapitre concernant 2 personnages tout mimi je trouve.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Neville s'acharnait à rendre cette habitation... habitable! Il avait déjà récuré à fond la moitié des pièces du rez de chaussé. Ce qui lui pris le plus de temps fut d'établir un plan des lieux pour éviter de se perdre à nouveau. Chose faite, il fit une liste à Severus afin que celui-ci lui achète tout le nécessaire. Il l'avait tout naturellement envoyer sur les roses en lui priant « gentiment » de ne plus le déranger. Après tout, l'ancien major d'homme s'en sortait très bien sans tous ces trucs soit disant indispensable pour faire de votre intérieur un endroit paisible et propre. Neville avait marmonner que c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était parti ce qui énerva Severus qui quitta le manoir pendant plus d'une heure l'après midi là.

Il ne revint qu'en fin de journée avec tout ce qu'avait demandé Neville et avait préciser qu'en échange il ne voulait plus l'entendre se plaindre ni le voir pendant les prochains, disons... quinze jours? Oui quinze c'était parfait, juste ce qu'il fallait à Severus pour terminer son travail. Neville avait appris ça, Severus travaillait à la maison, dans sa chambre, sur son ordinateur, ne sortait quasiment jamais de la maison, sauf pour les éventuelles courses -d'ailleurs il ne sortirait plus avant quinze jours et tant pis s'il n'y avait pas assez à manger, Neville n'aurait qu'à jeûner. Donc il ne sortait pas, travaillait durement et envoyer toujours Neville jouer à colin-maillard au bord d'une falaise lorsqu'il déposait son plateau et lui parlait.

Cela faisait donc trois jours que Neville n'avait pas vu Severus, il se contentait de déposer les plateaux devant sa porte, de frapper et de redescendre aussi sec. Severus attendait toujours d'avoir entendu ses pas dans les escaliers avant d'ouvrir, ne voulant pas supporter une fois de plus sa voix si agaçante, son visage si suppliant, son regard si perçant, ses lèvres qui l'hypnotisaient... Rien que d'y penser, ça l'énervé. Tout chez ce mioche l'énervait au plus au point. A tel point qu'il se demandait parfois s'il avait bien fait de l'enrôler. Mais il se rassura en se disant que s'il l'évitait, tout se passerais bien, du moins il l'espérait.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner pour le « maître » et donc Neville lui apporta son plateau qu'il déposa devant la porte, il frappa et quand il voulu s'en allez, se pris les pieds dans son pantalon et trébucha. Il se retrouva par terre et Severus croyant qu'il était parti ouvrit la porte sur un Neville couché par terre, la chemise blanche mouillée par la soupe laissait apparaître son torse. Son pantalon s'était vu descendre sur ses cuisses laissant visible son boxer noir et il avait les joues rougies par la chaleur de la soupe et la position plus qu'embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il essaye de se relever mais n'y arriva pas, Severus lui attrapa le bras et le tira jusqu'à lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Leurs deux visages étaient proches et Neville pouvait sentir le souffle court et chaud de Severus sur le sien.

Cela faisait cinq jours que Ron n'avait eu de nouvelle de son ami Neville, il s'inquiétait de savoir si rien ne lui était arrivé le soir où ils avaient fêtés leur trois ans de vie commune à lui et Blaise, son petit ami. Couché dans les bras de Blaise qui dormait encore il se rappela comment Neville était intervenu pour qu'ils sortent ensemble.

A peu près 3 ans plus tôt: Ron et Neville était en terminal, ils avaient respectivement 18 et 17 ans.

Ron était roux, cheveux courts (d'ailleurs il l'est toujours) avec des yeux bleus. De grande taille, environ 1m80, plutôt dans le genre sportif même si pas très populaire auprès des filles. Neville lui était bruns, des cheveux un peu plus long que ceux de Ron, des yeux tout aussi bruns. De taille moyenne pour un jeune homme, dans les 1m70. Plutôt dans le genre négligé, ce qui lui convenait très bien puisqu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles et de toute façon il n'était pas prêt à se jeter corps et âme à la conquête d'un autre garçon qui le jugerait, sans aucun doutes, répugnant.

Tout deux se connaissaient depuis la primaire et étaient très proche, si bien que Ron était le seul à connaître les gouts de son ami et Neville avait remarqué l'obsédante et abusive rivalité qui animait Ron. En effet le jeune homme se mordait d'amour pour Blaise, un de leur camarade de classe, dans le même genre que Ron si ce n'est qu'il avait la peau très mate et les yeux chocolats. De plus, il était le fils de leur entraineur de basket. Mais il refusait de se l'avouer, aimer un garçon? Lui? Nan mais vous êtes malade? … Ouais il pensait bien être malade, malade d'amour. Pour ne rien arranger, Blaise répondait tout le temps à ses provocations et faisait des allusions quand aux sentiments de Ron lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, sur le terrain de basket par exemple. Ce qui énervait beaucoup le roux qui pensait que Blaise se foutait de sa gueule. Le pire s'était dans les vestiaires, Ron devait supporter la vision du brun se déshabillant, prenant sa douche, sortant avec juste une serviette sur la taille et les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau puis se rhabiller, la peau encore humide. En dernier il restait plus longtemps sur le terrain après l'entrainement, attendant de voir Blaise partir pour allez se doucher et accessoirement de se « libérer » des images du brun, plein de sueur qui faisait ses étirements.

Bien sur, ça, Neville l'avait bien compris et avait décidé d'aider son ami de toujours à se déclarer. Il avait donc attendu que Blaise sorte du gymnase et était allez lui parler. Il avait dit que plutôt dans la journée Ron ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il s'inquiétait qu'il soit tout seul dans les vestiaires, lui priant d'aller le voir, lui, n'ayant pas le droit d'y rentrer, foutu concierges avait-il précisé. Blaise était donc retourné, à contre cœur, dans les vestiaires à la recherche du roux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il le vit sous la douche, se masturber.

A la fin de l'entrainement, Ron avait eu tout le loisir de mater, c'était le mot, Blaise, les joues rouges, assis sur le banc, buvant au goulot de sa bouteille et en faisant couler le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Cette vision avait marquée l'esprit du roux qui résista difficilement à la tentation de se toucher sur le terrain en attendant que les douches soient libres.

Donc Blaise était là, devant les douches, la bouche ouverte regardant Ron se toucher, ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à le remarquer et ne put s'empêcher de crier sur la surprise. Il fixa Blaise qui s'avance lentement vers lui, le roux tremblait légèrement. Le brun tendit la main et doucement la posa sur le sexe érigé de Ron, ce dernier tenta vainement de le repousser mais c'était sans compter sur les mains expertes de Blaise et son regard si profond qui semblait sonder ses moindres pensées. Ron se laissa faire en s'accrochant au t-shirt mouillé du fils de l'entraineur qui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis semblant ne pus pouvoir résister, l'embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois ce fut un baiser profond et passionné. Ron ne résista pas bien longtemps et se libéra contre le torse de Blaise qui continuait à l'embrasser tout en le touchant. Il posa son front contre celui de Ron, ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sous l'eau brûlante puis, aussi lentement qu'il était arrivé, Blaise reparti. Laissant le roux seul qui s'écroula au sol, rouge de honte.

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre =P

A la semaine prochaine! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! … Ah euh nan pour un nouveau chapitre! ^^  
En espérant qu'il vous plaira! =)

Cela faisait maintenant quinze bonnes minutes que Neville attendait patiemment devant le gymnase. Il se demanda s'il devait attendre que Blaise et Ron sortent main dans la main ou allez les séparer... Il était sûr que Blaise avait sauté sauvagement sur Ron et l'on pouvait enlever le « sur ». Mais quand il vit le brun, sortir seul, les cheveux et les vêtements trempés, les joues rouges et la tête baissée, il se dit qu'il y avait un problème. Il attendit que Blaise se rapproche pour lui parler mais n'en eu pas le temps

-Il va bien, je rentre chez moi, salut. Lui avait dit le brun, en s 'arrêtant à sa hauteur sans même le regarder et était parti avant même la fin de sa phrase.

Neville se précipita dans les vestiaires, ignorant les commentaires désobligeants du concierge. Il avait retrouvé Ron assis sur un banc en face des casiers, torse nu se tenant la tête entre les mains. Neville comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais se tût et se contenta de prendre son ami dans ses bras, Ron enfuit sa tête au creux de son cou et se mis à pleurer. Au bout de quelques minutes il se mit à parler:

-Tu aurait du voir son regard Neville, on aurait dit qu'il allait me dévorer!

-Bah alors, où est le problème, hum? Pourquoi pleures-tu?  
- Je vais t'épargner les détails... Mais disons qu'après... avoir planté ses crocs, il ma regardé différemment, cette fois-ci on aurait dit qu'il regardais un bout de viande avarié! Je te jure, son regard était emprunt d'un tel dégout, je n'ai jamais vu ça... Il doit penser que c'est répugnant de jouir dans la main d'un autre mec et il me déteste surement! Que vais-je faire? L'amour de ma vie me déteste et je suis accro à ses baisers!  
Il avait parlé d'une seule traite et Neville avait eu du mal à suivre mais il avait compris l'essentiel, et essaya de réconforter son ami.

-Écoute... Je suis sûr qu'il ne te hais pas! Sinon il ne t'aurait pas embrassé, enfin je pense... je crois...

-Tu sais, quand tu veux, tu peut être très réconfortant! Ron avait sourit ce qui était un début selon Neville.  
-Bon déjà on va rentrer d'accord? Pour le reste on verra demain, je dors chez toi ce soir!

Ron s'est rhabillé puis tous les deux se sont rendus chez le roux dans un silence glacial. Ils s'endormirent après une très longue conversation dans laquelle Neville essayait de rassurer Ron quand aux sentiments de Blaise. Le lendemain, Neville alla en cours mais Ron prétexta un rhum pour rester chez lui. Son ami qui devinait la cause de sa « maladie » ne dit rien aux parents du roux et se contenta de récupérer les cours pour lui. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Ron était aux abonnés absents et Blaise semblait ne pas s'en soucier.

-C'est ça oui! On me la fait pas à moi! Pensa Neville, t'es en manque de ton petit roux, oui! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais arranger ça...

A 17h30, après les cours, Neville attendit Blaise devant la salle de cours et engagea la conversation

-Yo Blaise, ca va? Un peu naze cette heure de maths, non?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Londubat?

-Bein je dois rentrer tôt pour aider ma mère et je ne peux pas allez porter ses cours à Ron, alors je me suis dit que...

-Forcement... J'aurais du m'en douter. Pourquoi tu demande pas à la blonde là qui à l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui?

-Bah parce que il préfère que ça soit toi qui les lui apporte! Il avait répondu du tac o tac sans même réfléchir à ses paroles. Il se mordit les lèves et attendit. Blaise était surpris mais se souvenant de « l'altercation » qu'il avait eu avec le roux, pensa que c'était une bonne occasion de s'excuser de l'avoir presque violé dans les douches.

-Il habite où? Neville releva la tête vers lui et se mit à sourire bêtement tout en cherchant de quoi écrire dans son sac.

-Tiens c'est ici. Il lui tendit la feuille que Blaise lui arracha des mains

-Mais c'est juste pour cette fois, compris? Neville hocha la tête et Blaise sortit du bâtiment tout en regardant le plan.

Ron lisait un livre tranquillement installé sous ses couvertures quand on frappa à sa porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère il lui répondit d'entrer. Il resta bouche bée en voyant que c'était Blaise qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer puis Ron l'incita à rentré, ce que le basané fit en refermant la porte.

-Assied toi là, sur la chaise. Ron repensa aux mains de Blaise sur son corps et ne pus s'empêcher de rougir, il baissa la tête tandis que Blaise rapprocha la chaise du lit. Il s'assit prés de la tête de lit, à côté de Ron. Ils restèrent un moment sans se regarder , Blaise observait la décoration de la chambre et Ron essayait de contenir son érection naissante. Il régnait un profond silence, le genre de silence qui induit une réflexion existentielle du style: quelles chaussures vais-je mettre avec ce nouveau jean? Hum, dur dur de répondre...Sans le regarder, il reprit

-Alors, euh... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?  
Blaise qui venait d'arrêter sa contemplation des posters, le fixa un bon moment, puis il soupira avant de répondre

-C'est Neville qui ma demandé de venir, il était occupé... avec sa mère... l'aider pour un truc. Ça va?

-Bah oui ca va pourquoi ca n'irais pas? Il avait relevé la tête et fixait Blaise.

-Oh pour rien, ça fait juste trois jours que tu viens plus en cours ni aux entrainements... Alors je me demandais, tu vois?

Question rhétorique et ton sarcastique pensa Ron, pas de doutes, il est en colère.

-Ah bah, disons que ça va mieux, je pourrais retourner en cours bientôt. Blaise resta silencieux et détourna le regard, il admira la ville que l'on pouvait entrevoir par la fenêtre de la chambre de Ron. Mais hum... Il t'a demandé quoi Neville?

Blaise pris quelque chose dans son sac qu'il jeta sur le lit

-De t'apporter tes cours! Puis il observa les photos qui se trouvait au dessus du lit de Ron, des photos de son enfance, on voyait souvent Neville avec lui. Blaise fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, de savoir que Ron avait autant de photos du brun, plutôt mignon d'ailleurs quand il était jeune.

-Ah merci... Le roux attrapa les feuilles qu'il posa sur sa table de nuit. Ils restèrent encore un moment en silence en évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre. Finalement ce fut lui qui prit la parole en premier:

-Pour ce qui s'est passé lundi... Il fixait Blaise qui avait tourné la tête dans sa direction. Je suis désolé, je n'auras jamais du...

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te toucher comme ça! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

J-'ai aimé que tu le fasses... Ces derniers mots avaient été murmures mais ils résonnaient dans la tête du brun qui fixait intensément le roux.

Blaise se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha du lit, se pencha au dessus de Ron. Il passa sa main gauche sur sa nuque et l'amena à lui, fixant le désir naissant du roux dans ses yeux, il l'embrassa tendrement, enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé. Mais Ron répondit aussitôt au baiser et passant ses mains autour de son cou, l'attira à lui, le baiser devint plus brutal, passionné. A court de souffle, Blaise s'éloigna de la bouche de Ron et ils se fixèrent silencieusement.

Voili voilou! A la semaine pro'! =D


	5. Chapter 5

Après quelques longues semaines d'absence inexcusable... Je reviens vous poster un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il plaira... Bonne lecture ! =)

Mes corrections et suggestions sont en violet ^^

Blaise se détourna subitement de Ron pour se lever et prendre le soin de fermer sa porte à clef pour éviter toute intrusion inopportune. Après être revenu auprès de Ron, ilmonta sur son lit afin de le surplomber. Le roux passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Ce qui s'en suivit ne fut que baisers, gémissements, mordillements et cris étouffés... Chacun d'eux pouvaient sentir le désir ardent de l'autre presser contre son anatomie. Ron retint ses gémissements alors que Blaise commença à lécher un de ses tétons et titillait le deuxième de ses doigts. Il bougea ses hanches ce qui fit entrer en contact leurs érections et les firent gémirent de concert.

« Blaise…» soupira Ron à son oreille.

Le brun n'y tint plus et déboutonna le pantalon du roux. Il commença à caresser la hampe du roux et le prit en bouche. Ron mordit son oreiller pour couvrir ses gémissements mais ne put se retenir plus longtemps avant de jouir .

« Blaise, je... Je vais... » gémit-il avant de libérer sa semence dans la bouche du brun qui en recracha une partie. Tous deux reprenaient encore leur souffle lorsque Blaise sentit les caresses de Ron descendre peu à peu vers son membre. Il ferma lentement les yeux avant de se laisser envahir par une vague de plaisir ( ?)

Le lendemain matin, Neville attendait, comme à son habitude, patiemment Ron devant les portes du lycée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise (quoique qu'en y réfléchissant…) quand il vit Blaise se précipiter sur son ami pour l' accueillir d'un baiser langoureux! Esquissant un sourire, il marcha à leur suite vers l'enceinte du lycée...

**3 ans plus tard...**

Oui, on peut dire que Neville avait été d'une grande aide sur ce coup là… pensa Ron. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et remarqua qu'il avait un appel en absence. Sans hésiter, il rappela en vitesse le numéro.

**Chez Severus :**

C'était l'heure du déjeuner pour le « maître » et donc Neville, comme convenu, lui apporta son plateau à sa chambre. Après avoir frappé nonchalamment à la porte pour le prévenir, il décida de ne pas tarder plus longtemps et commença à se diriger vers ses quartiers lorsque une nouvelle fois, à cause de se maladresse habituelle, il se prit les pieds dans son pantalon et trébucha. Severus, croyant qu'il était parti, découvrit donc Neville couché par terre, la chemise blanche mouillée par la soupe laissant apparaître son torse, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Son pantalon s'était vu descendre sur ses cuisses, révélant ainsi son boxer noir. Ses joues s' étaient empourprées à la fois par la chaleur de la soupe et la position plus qu'embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait. Après l'avoir vu essayer se relever mais sans succès, Severus lui attrapa le bras et le tira jusqu'à lui, le prenant ainsi dans ses bras. Leurs deux visages étaient si proches que Neville pouvait sentir le souffle court et chaud de Severus sur le sien...

Soudainement, la sonnerie du téléphone brisa le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre eux...

Severus relâcha immédiatement Neville.

« Laisse sonner, ça doit encore être un démarcheur... » maugréa-t-il. Neville se rhabilla tout en évitant de croiser le regard de son maître.

« Fais-moi un autre plateau, j'ai faim » grogna Severus avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre sur Neville, encore tout déconcerté.

Malgré les indications de son maître, le jeune homme descendit et décrocha le combiné.

« Allo ?  
-Ne...Neville ?  
-Ron, c'est toi ? » s'exclama Neville, content d'entendre la voix de son ami

-Oui, oui ! Dis-moi, t'es où au juste ? Ce n'est pas ton numéro, non ?  
-Ben, c'est-à-dire que... voilà, la semaine dernière…» commença Neville. Il lui raconta comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation,ce à quoi son ami répondit :  
« Écoute, si je savais où se trouve ce manoir, je viendrais de suite de récupérer ! Mais là j'avoue que je me vois mal sillonner toute la foret à ta recherche !

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, ça ira ! Il n'est pas si terrible que ça… -mon dieu j'y crois pas que je dis ça- pensa le brun

-Bon, d'accord , si tu le dis…

-Larbin ! Où est mon repas ? aboya alors juste à ce moment Severus du haut de l'escalier.

-Euh... C'est ton « maître » ?  
-Ouais, désolé je dois te laisser ! Il est déjà de mauvaise humeur, alors si je le fais criser davantage, je ne préfère pas imaginer dans quel état il va être !  
-Ok… rappelle moi dès que tu le peux, alors.»conclut-il avant que Neville ne raccroche.

Il alla préparer un nouveau plateau qu'il portât à Severus, cette fois sans accident, et retourna paisiblement à son ménage.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Novembre touchait déjà à sa fin. La situation de Neville, hélas, n'avait guère évolué. Severus l'évitait toujours autant et le pauvre jeune homme se sentait toujours aussi seul dans ce grand manoir, à ranger la maison et le jardin.

« Hmm, c'est le jour des courses aujourd'hui... » se rappella Severus après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au calendrier de son bureau. Soupirant, il se résigna néanmoins à aller chercher son laquais pour aller faire la liste. Le brun était en train de lire tranquillement dans sa chambre lorsque Severus frappa à sa porte. A peine donna-t-il son accord pour que Severus entre que celui-ci ouvrit doucement la porte. Gêné, son maître se tourna vers de lui du seuil d'entrée de sa chambre.  
« Alors…je vais sortir pour faire quelques courses. Tu aurais besoin de quelque chose ?

-Ah, euh... Non merci, rien en particulier... Enfin, j'aurais juste besoin ce que je t'avais déjà noté hier pour la réception. »

Aussi étonnant que cela ait paru pour Neville, Severus avait décidé donner une réception avec quelques uns de ses amis, ou plutôt collègues de travail qu'il était forcé de côtoyer. Celle-ci, néanmoins, se révéla être en fait plus une obligation de respecter le repas traditionnel qu'il donnait chaque année que organisée de gaieté de cœur. Toutefois, il préférait entretenir sa réputation de « bon hôte » comme il avait annoncé au jeune homme, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de décocher un sourire ironique au jeune homme, et prêtait donc une grande attention à son menu. Il avait donc demandé à son majordome, en l'occurrence le pauvre Neville à qui était encore assignée cette fonction à ce moment de l'année, de préparer le repas : hors d'œuvres, entrée, plat, désert... Et bien entendu de le servir. Neville, reconnaissant finalement des cours obligatoires de cuisine que sa mère lui avait imposé, s'y était donc attaqué et avait donc proposé la version finale du menu qu'il avait composé à Severus, par porte interposée. Ce dernier, pour une fois satisfait, avait finalement accepté.

« Bien… Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas m'appesantir ici plus longtemps. Je ne devrais pas rentrer trop tard.

-Hum. »

Severus étant sorti de la chambre de son serviteur, tous deux poussèrent un soupir après avoir quitté l'autre. Il se dirigea vers le garage et monta dans sa voiture, puis parti pour la ville. Le reste de l'après midi se déroula sans encombres, et deux heures plus tard Severus était déjà revenu pour que Neville range ses courses.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme se leva aux aurores afin de préparer la réception qui allait se dérouler le soir-même. Son programme s'annonçait plus que chargé : non seulement il devait cuisiner seul le buffet qu'il allait servir, étant donné que Severus avait été trop radin pour engager quelque aide supplémentaire, mais aussi de nettoyer la grande salle où était organisée la réception et sans oublier de dresser la table !

Quant à Severus, il avait préféré passer son après-midi à choisir sa tenue pour la soirée, ce qui prit un certain temps puisqu'il ne parvenait décidément pas à se décider entre ses deux cravates favorites, l'une avec des corbeaux et l'autre des squelettes. Décidant de remettre ce choix à plus tard, il descendit lentement les escaliers avant de rejoindre Neville et lui demander un repas. Ce dernier avait oublié, étant préoccupé par autre chose. Il servit cependant une salade composé au maître qu'il posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine, non loin de son plan de travail. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Severus épiais chaque faits et gestes de Neville, ce qui perturba le petit brun qui cassa quelques assiettes. Après avoir finis son assiette, Severus laissa Neville travailler tranquillement et regagna sa chambre. Le petit brun fit une pose, exténué par le regard insistant du maître.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour les reviews, peu nombreuses mais qui me font plaisir =)  
Enjoy nouveau chapitre pendant que j'ai le temps ! =D

La comtoise du hall sonna 18h30, heure d'arrivée des invités de Severus. Neville, vêtu d'un pantalon noir de costume, d'une chemise blanche et d'un gilet attendait devant la porte que les invités arrivent. Il était chargé de les accueillir, de prendre leur veste et de les conduire à la salle de réception. Six personnes étaient venues, quatre collègues dont deux accompagnés et parmi eux, un seul était un ami de Severus. Deux personnes se dégageaient des autres : Le premier était un peu plus grand que lui, des cheveux bruns et courts, des yeux couleurs émeraudes et des petites lunettes. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Harry, c'était son nom, était très beau, pensa Neville.

L'autre personne que Neville remarqua était le fou qui avait tissé un lien d'amitié surprenant avec Severus. Neville le trouva, comment dire... très sexy ! Il était un peu plus petit que Severus, blond, svelte, avec de beaux yeux gris et un sourire ravageur. Il était vêtu d'un jean moulant foncé et d'un polo noir qui mettait parfaitement ses muscles en valeur. Ce dernier se prénommait Draco, d'après ce qu'avait compris le petit brun.

La salle de réception était étonnement petite par rapport à ce qu'on pouvais s'attendre d'un tel manoir, mais il y avait une autre salle plus grande à côté. Devant un premier mur était disposé des tables sur lesquelles reposaient des verres, des bouteilles de champagne et d'autre boissons, des plats de hors d'œuvres ainsi que des assiettes. La table se trouvait au centre de la salle avec sept chaises : une en bout de table, et les autres faces à faces le long de la table. Severus était en bout, bien évidemment, Draco à sa droite, Harry en face du blond et les autres en faces de leurs compagnes.  
La cuisine se trouvais juste à côté de la salle ce qui permettais à Neville de porter les plats rapidement.

Si le petit brun avais remarqué deux personnes, il n'était pas le seul. En effet, trop concentré sur son travail il ne remarqua pas le regard insistant et brûlant d'un certain blond sur lui. Mais Severus l'avait bien remarqué lui et il devait bien se forcer à l'avouer, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Harry aussi avait intercepté les regards que Draco lançait au serveur et bouillonnais intérieurement.

Draco était connu par ses collègues comme étant un homme à hommes, il passait d'un lit à l'autre, d'une cabine de toilettes à l'autre... Harry l'avait toujours trouvé à son goût mais n'avait jamais rien tenté, désirant plus qu'une simple nuit. Cependant lors d'une de leur réception, le brun avait un peu abusé de la boisson et avait séduit Draco... Le lendemain le blond avait prétendu se souvenir de rien et Harry avait pleuré. Depuis il évitait les conversations où Draco se vantait de ses conquêtes et évitait le moindre contact avec lui.

Le repas c'était, cependant, passé sans « incident », ils avaient parlés boulot, politique... et de choses très importantes comme la nouvelle secrétaire du patron. L'heure du dessert approcha et, après avoir débarrassé la table, Neville se rendit dans la cuisine afin de rapporter ses merveilleux fondant au double chocolats. Draco prétexta une envie pressante et partie à la suite de Neville. Le petit brun dressait les assiettes lorsqu'il vit le blond entrer, il lui sourit et continua son dressage. Draco engagea la conversation, appuyé sur le comptoir, dévorant Neville des yeux.

« -Alors, depuis quand tu travailles ici ?  
- Depuis quelques semaines... Et vous, ça fait longtemps que vous connaissez Se... Le maitre ?

-Quelques années...

Un silence s'installa et Draco dévia le sujet de la conversation afin de retenir l'attention du brun.

-Ça à l'air bon, c'est quoi ?

-Fondant au double chocolats et crème anglaise

-Ah oui ça y ressemble ! »Tous deux rigolèrent et un nouveau silence s'installa.

Draco s'approcha du brun bien décidé à le faire sien cette nuit...

Severus dans la salle commença à perdre patience, il connaissait les attentions évidentes du blond et le fait qu'il mette autant de temps, sans parler de Neville était mauvais signe. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, suivit de Harry. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son regard se posa immédiatement sur Draco qui essayé d'embrassé Neville et cet idiot finis qui ne tenté même pas de le repousser ! Énervé il repoussa violemment Draco, attrapa le bras de Neville et se dirigea vers les escaliers en le traînant derrière lui.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria Neville en se débattant vainement

-Je t'accompagne à ta chambre, ton travail et finis je ne veux plus te voir ! Grogna Severus

-Mais j'ai même pas servit le dessert ! Tenta Neville mais c'était peine perdu

-Je le ferais moi même.  
- Et la table ? Faut bien la nettoyer  
-Tu le feras demain matin ! »

Ils étaient arrivés en haut de l'escalier maintenant.

« Allez avance ! Hurla presque Severus

-Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? J'ai rien fait de mal pourtant ! Tu... Tu es déçu de mon travail ? » Tenta désespérément Neville, qui ne comprenais pas Severus. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son serviteur et l'y jeta brutalement.

« Oui c'est exactement ça ! » Lâcha froidement Severus.

Neville assis sur son lit commença à pleurer, il ne comprenait vraiment rien ! Il s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour faire plaisir à son maître, pour que celui-ci soit fier de lui et l'ignore un peu moins. Mais décidément rien ne lui convenait jamais, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait. Sans regarder Severus il reprit :

« Je suis désolé de te décevoir, j'avais pensé bien faire, je voulais juste... je voulais seulement... que tu cesse de m'ignorer ! » Ces paroles étaient à peine audibles, Severus soupira, décidément cet idiot ne comprenait rien. Il s'approcha de lui, tendis sa main et lui releva le menton, Neville regarda son maitre d'un air ébahis avant que celui-ci ne presse ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine...

« -C'était plus fort que toi, hein ? T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, y a fallu que tu te jettes sur lui ! T'es content t'as mis Severus en colère ? On sentais bien les reproches dans la voix de Harry  
-Oui je suis fier. Répondis nonchalamment Draco  
-Mais enfin t'as pas vu comment il le regardais ?  
-Si justement.  
-Je comprends pas...

-Tu connais Severus, il n'aurais jamais rien tenté sans un petit coup de main ! » Draco regardais Harry de manière insistante.

Celui-ci détourna les yeux et les bras croisés repris la parole  
« - C'est pas une raison... »murmura t-il dans sa barbe

Draco amusé reprit le sourire au lèvre :  
« Non tu as raison, c'est pas une raison suffisante, j'ai fait pour autre chose encore.. . »  
Surprit, Harry regarda Draco, « Pour quelle raison ? »

Toujours aussi amusé le blond lui répondit tout en se rapprochant du brun « Pour que tu me regardes à nouveau avec ce même regard brûlant que tu avais lorsque je t'ai étreint dans mon lit »

Harry qui buvait un verre d'eau faillit s'étouffer, et regarda d'un air incrédule Draco s'avancer vers lui et le prendre par la taille.  
« Souviens toi cette nuit là... comment je t'ai fait gémir mon nom à mainte reprises, tu n'as pas pu l'oublier ! » murmura t-il à son oreille commençant à la lécher

Çà non, Harry n'avais pas oublié, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier...

Enjoy ? Reviews ? =D  
Qui sent bien le retour dans le temps pour le chapitre 7 ? =P Je suis diabolique avouez le !


End file.
